


Pressure

by rainyryuzaki



Series: Miraculous Ladybug Drabbles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt/Comfort, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyryuzaki/pseuds/rainyryuzaki
Summary: “I’m scared.” He confessed, hugging his knees. His green eyes looked dull, his usual bright enthusiasm nowhere in sight. Ladybug stayed quiet, letting him continue. The cat hero’s ears drooped down, sad. “If we let him win..”“We won’t.” She interrupted.“I-“ He paused, looking to his side, away from Ladybug’s view. The blonde blinked back tears before whispering clearly. “Then I won’t have anything left.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Ladybug Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755442
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a chapter from a series of Miraculous Ladybug drabbles. What's that? Well Sometimes I have the inspiration to write for Miraculous but it's small and not enough for either a one-shot or story, so they're just little drabbles. I usually post them on twitter but I've decided to post them on Ao3 as well! 
> 
> If you like a certain ship and have an idea you like but can't put into words, you can tell me! I take requests and will write anything you'd as long as it isn't incest or pedophilia. I'll also write for side characters and ships like Marciel and Julerose, just ask! I hope you enjoy the first drabble!
> 
> This is Ladynoir, and it takes place after season three. This can either be taken as platonic or romantic, hope you like it!

The patrol had been scarily quiet, and the heroine was growing concerned for her partner. The boy hadn’t spoken much, and his lips were pulled down into a permanent frown. 

The two heroes had taken a break, sitting atop some Parisian roof, looking out at how the pretty oranges bled into the sky creating its sunset look. It was beautiful, but Ladybug caught herself staring to her left and not at the sky above them. it was when he spoke when Ladybug frowned herself.

“I’m scared.” He confessed, hugging his knees. His green eyes looked dull, his usual bright enthusiasm nowhere in sight. Ladybug stayed quiet, letting him continue. The cat hero’s ears drooped down, sad. “If we let him win..”

“We _won’t_.” She interrupted.

“I-“ He paused, looking to his side, away from Ladybug’s view. The blonde blinked back tears before whispering clearly. “Then I won’t have anything left.”

She knew from vague comments and sad humor that his home life wasn’t the greatest but hearing that was the cherry on top in her realization on how vital the situation had really been. 

Chat Noir settled his chin atop his knees, his eyes filling with tears. Blinking them away, he took a breath. “He knows everyone’s identity now.. Except for Carapace. But considering that the turtle miraculous was the only one missing when he had the miracle box, I’m sure he knows. It’s only us again, and in truth I’m terrified.” 

Ladybug fixated her eyes on her partner, placing a hand on his shoulder for support. She frowned in turn, listening to the sincerity in his voice.

The hero bit his lip to stop his trembling, regaining his composure before speaking up. He looked small, and scared. “I want to save everyone. But I know that’s unrealistic. But-“ He clenched his fist, a tear rolling down his cheek. “But if I can’t save everyone- If someone dies and it’s my fault-“ He blinked his way through his tears. “I can’t live with that. Hawkmoth and Mayura are growing stronger.. and I’m afraid that soon I’ll give in to the fear.” 

She was shocked, to say the least. He’d been so quiet with this on his mind. Her partner was never one for such serious discussions, but hearing his insecurities made her realize how human he was. He tended to have a reckless nature when fighting akumas, it was surprising to know that he too, lived in fear sometimes. 

He spoke calmly, his eyes focused on the tips of his boots. “With all this pressure, it’s just making me more nervous with every akuma.. And I know I’m in no place to say that what I’m doing is hard. I know you must be dealing with a lot as the new guardian. There’s no doubt the stress you’re under is much worse than mine. That being said,” 

He finally turned to her, his eyes filled with grief. “I can’t lose you too Ladybug.. Maybe for my own selfish reasons, but you’re all I have.. and Paris needs you.” He wiped his dried tears before sighing. “I know you scold me whenever I rush into a fight or take a hit for you, but it’s because ultimately.. your loss would be much more detrimental than mine. I don’t want to throw a pity party but-“ He faced his shoes again. “I’m replaceable. And I’m alone. If I’m gone well, no one would take it hard.” He said with a solemn smile, images of his cold father popping up in his head. 

She wanted to respond, to console him, to say anything that would result in that sweet genuine smile of his. She wanted to see the way his eyes lit up or to see one of his cheeky thumbs up. But before she could give her support, he sighed and stood up.

“Sorry,” he apologized quickly, running a hand through his hair. He gave her a forced smile before he heard the ring of his beep, watching the paw print lose a toe bean. Reaching behind himself, he grabbed his staff and extended the length. “I didn’t mean to lay that all on you. Forget about it, okay?” He said with a smile, already turning his back to her. “I’ll see you tomorrow for patrol, Wonderbug.”

And with that, he left the spotted bug alone to think. To think about her new perspective on her partner. To think about where they would go from here, and how they could best strategize in finally defeating Hawkmoth, whoever the man really was.


End file.
